Our Commemoration
by AlatarielZ
Summary: Two strangers from opposite sides of the Pacific meet in a different dimension, and fate leads them to the Quest. Please read and review.


* * *

*Disclaimer* I don't own the LOTR universe and am just borrowing it for my creativity experiments. Liam and Tariel are purely fictional creations by me.

------------------------------------

**Prologue**

-------------------------------------

_He wasn't aware of the thunderous crash of Orodruin behind him, nor of the hideous, earth splitting shriek Sauron let out. He couldn't hear the cheers, see the joy, feel the exuberance of victory._

_He didn't perceive any of the tears streaming down his face, or the crimson blood that stained his hands. _

_It's not true. That was the only thing he remembered afterwards. It can't be true._

-------------------------------------

A pale silver leaf spiraled down, carried by a gust of brisk March wind. Lightly it touched on dark blue velvet, nestling there to form a stark contrast against the fabric.

In the brisk dawn, the leaf's brethren, white, blue, silver, drifted from the lebethron tree to grace the scene below. Some touched on pale marble, and some on shining mithril, soft velvet or rose petaled skin. Others fell to outline the thin layer of newly fallen snow, already half mist in the wind.

A silent figure, cloaked and hooded, reached out, a leaf gently landing in his palm. It was perfect, a translucent cream color, with an elegance that could never be found in leaves of his homeland. Flashes of memory passed through his mind as a tear made its way down his cheek. Turning his eyes towards the dreary spring sun, he lifted his hood to reveal eyes that were… broken.

He belonged here now; a part of him at least, with changes visible in his features after arriving at this land. Always tall, his stature underwent even more growth, putting him well within the height standards of the First Born. His build was slim and lithe. His face had sharpened into ageless features, lending a slight angle to his ears. The final change, and most noticeable, were his eyes. Still retaining a warm dark brown, his eyes expressions of his soul, with a depth and perception rarely found in those of his race.

These were all changes observed and paralleled in each other. In her.

He turned his eyes away from the sun to gaze at the figure resting on pale marble. She was still there. _Still. Forever still._ His lips twitched at the thought, involuntarily. Oh how she would've laughed if she saw herself, reposing on marble for days on end.

Silently, he stepped forward, boots making no imprint on the fresh snow. A crystal ray of sunlight fell upon her face, illuminating her luxurious hair in a dark halo. Memories with her tumbled through his mind: laughing at him when he tripped into Nimrodel, sprinting through the Last Homely House, sparring with Aragorn- her eyes glinting mischievously, spelling trouble.

And he knew then, knew for certain that he would never again have a friend as close as she had been; that it was just not possible. It didn't matter that he'd only known her for a year; a year in this land that he was convinced to be a dream. It didn't matter that he still had many years left, too many in fact, before he'll see her again. It was an instinct, an acknowlegement from his soul.

She was dressed in her favorite robe, blue velvet with silver etchings, her hair spread behind like midnight silk. The cape gifted from Galadriel partially covered her hands, folded peacefully. The blue pendant shone on her bosom, and in her arms clasped _Eleniel_, resting like a stream of mercury, its mithril blade sharp. Never to be used again.

Just like her, a sword in hand even in death. But it was what she would've wanted, he knew. Slowly, he reached out and their keys touched. His emerald gleamed in the weak sun, reflecting its rays in a brilliant flame as her sapphire's light dimmed. It was still a key, but now just hers alone in death. He had taken away his share of the properties; he knew it wasn't needed anymore.

Touching his lips softly to her forehead, he stepped away. He'd already said his goodbyes to the others. This world was beautiful, but it wasn't his world, not yet. They were fortunate, fortunate to be gifted by fate, crossing time and space to find the beauty they've only imagined. Now he needed to go; across ten thousand years, into another dimension of reality. Their dimension.

------------------------------------

_He quickly wrapped their cloaks closer, holding his sword at the ready._

_She was bleeding, so much blood from her wound, red everywhere, and he was at a loss. He started to reach for his healing pouch, but her hand stopped him. It was useless. _

"_Liam…," She sighed, and then chuckled softly, painfully. Trust her to find something amusing even now. He didn't know whether to glare at her for laughing _**now**_ of all times- to scold her for being so stupid- or to cry._

"_Check into my family…? If I'm gone… there. Explain. The… the truth." _

_She smiled. What is she smiling about?! How can she do this… make it look so inevitable, so easy! It hurt him to see her acting like she was ready, damn it! _

"_If. If not. See that… they're ok… Right? Don't… don't… bring me back. We… ca-can't alter the dimensions."_

_He wanted to say no, he wanted to scream it and bring her back with him, alive._

" _Remem-member…" She coughed, spewing blood._

" _Go… back. Promise?"_

-------------------------------------

"Promise."

The future must stay the same; the dimensions must stay the same. He had to leave her here. And eventually, come the End of Days, he'll join her on the nether shore.

--------------------------------------

"_Tariel… Don't-"_

_Her hand was already slipping… slipping away. He tried desperately to hold it, keep it from falling, keep her with him._

_And then she was gone. _

------------------------------------

He raised his hand in salut, a nostalgic hint of a smile on his face, tears flowing once more down his cheeks. Then, touching the ring to his lips, he murmured the words.

The wind, misting with fresh fallen snow, swirled around him, carried him away.

-------------------------------------------------

我们的纪念

李雅微

Our Commemoration

By Shivia Lee

Countless tears

I've shed countless times

Transforms into a butterfly

Alighting on this fallen leaf

Snow melted by the wind

Buried millennia ago

I've exhausted a lifetime of thought

Just to wait for you

Memory wilts day by day at my side

It cannot reawaken the scenes alive in my mind

Let me stay here for reincarnation

To await a ray of light

To remember the promises and destinies

We spoke of once upon a time

Let the moment that It took you away

Become our commemoration

Who would find that my world

Held you once upon a time

*I found this song after I thought of the plot, and thought the lyrics fit the plot quite well, so I put it on. XD

-------------------------------------

Hey all readers, if I have any, this is my first story, and it's written more for my sake than for any audiences. I've been toying with this plotline for sometime now, and I decided to write it down one day because I couldn't take it anymore.

That been said, it doesn't mean I don't want people to read it. I appreciate all of you taking the time to read this, and I hope I can update quickly for those interested to not disappoint.

Also, I'd like to disclaim again that the main lead characters are purely fictional.

Please review. Yes, I now truly empathize with those writers out there who grovel for reviews. Please please please review, it's the only reason why we post it in the first place, besides to share the love.

Anyone want to offer to be beta reader? I'm very very amateur at this. First timer and all.


End file.
